All Because Of A Tree Branch?
by msanime1117
Summary: All because an accident that had to do with a tree branch, Itachi Uchiha has memories that he never knew he had. Finding out secrets of not only was he a happy normal child but the fact that he has an older brother forgotten by the Uchiha clan. Warning Yaoi harem.


The Akatsuki were to all gather around to listen to Pein announce something. They weren't even in the hideout yet the leader knows they failed the second attempt to capture the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Curse you Zetsu! They really hope it wasn't another complaint. Especially Itachi. He already stayed up almost a day writing down everything that happened on his trip to catch the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Since it failed he and Kisame had to clean up after Hidan's ritual to his 'god' for the past weak. He was so glad that their punishment was over because that was not a pretty sight to clean up every hour.

To speak freely he would've said that the man was clearly trying to put his stress out on him himself. Of course it is true. He is the only sane one out of all the Akatsuki members. Or they're just an idiot that needs serious help which is most of them. Except for Konan. That's because she's a woman surrounded by men. Someone has to cook around here.

Well he really shouldn't be one to judge a person's insanity and differences. He's not a saint. Far from it actually. He's not considered an S-rank criminal for killing a clan to 'test his capabilities' and expect to walk out alive unexpected. Also leaving his brother behind so he could 'avenge his clan'.

Inwardly Itachi was praying something would happen so he wouldn't hear his leader bitch about another mission gone wrong. His partner having almost the same thoughts. Little did they know that their prayers will be answered.

Itachi and Kisame were just a few minutes away. The duo couldn't help but be nervous. There leader was getting stressful lately that he even yelled at Konan for slouching her shoulders for once. Literally. Though that day she was having girl problems and nearly killed him which he immediately apologized after he had the ability to speak again. Yes, that day was when they feared the blue haired woman.

A few hours ago when they tried to kidnap the idiot Uzumaki once again. By using ramen and Samehada to hurry and draining his chakra. Which obviously failed because Naruto didn't like that kind of ramen. Which surprised the two because Naruto LOVED all ramen. Though the Uchiha will never admit it. He was actually having fun chasing the kid while it lasted. Oh no. They tried many different things the kid was stupid enough to do.

They were so deep in thought that they didn't notice the low tree branch sticking out that no one really paid attention to that was a few miles close to the hideout. Itachi was completely oblivious and was actually moving way slower than Kisame was. A few feet in front of him who bumped into it.

"Ugh stupid branches." He muttered before lifting the huge low branch up and pushing it back a little so he could at least get through. He never noticed a tree like it before. (I honesty done care what type of tree it is. It may be an important role to the story but if needed I will remind you and myself that it is just a tree. So go nuts with imagination! XD)

Completely interested in this tree he has never noticed before he let go of the tree. Now Itachi was still deep in thought with his explanation he always comes up with when they're mission fails.(Itachi calls his excuses explanations! Laugh people!) So you could probably guess what happened next.

The moment he let's go of the branch. The branch immediately pushes back quick. Instead of hearing the soft sound of leaves shaking. He heard the sound of the branch hitting something hard. Kisame turned around super fast wondering what just happened.

"Hey Itachi did you hear...that...?...oh."

Then the shark man just stared at the sight. Realizing that the tree collided with Itachi's forehead. He blinked. That it left a red mark across it. Boy did that looked super painful. Not to mention his friend had obviously passed out the second he felt it. Kisame begin to panic when he saw the swirl marks Itachi had for eyes. (Sometimes on anime shows it shows a character has black swirls for eyes to show that the character was dizzy or knocked out.)

"Crap. Leader-sama is gonna kill me." Quickly he put his partner on his back and continued to walk closely to the hideout. Hey! Just because his partner is unconscious doesn't mean he's not going to take his sweet time walking slowly as possible. Even if his friend needs medical attention Leader-sama will ALWAYS win.

* * *

He doesn't know why but he's been having a certain flashback.

He doesn't know why but it feels as if he was forgetting someone from his family. It was there but it wasn't at the same time.(don't you get that feeling sometimes?) If yes then who was it? He stared at his partner Kisame who was looking annoyed as usual of the leader.

"Do you think it's about capturing the Jinchuuriki's again?" He spoke yet Itachi was half listening before he could even respond he groaned in pain at the headache.

 _'Can you play with me Nii-san?'_ Kisame was actually concerned with his partner so he put his hands on his shoulder.

"Itachi? You okay?"

 _'Nii-san? You promised!'_

"I'm f-"

 _'But I can't play with Sasuke! He's still too little!'_ Itachi eyes widen as he heard the voices in his head. He gripped his head in pain as he sees these. He never felt so confused. Ignoring Kisame he felt another wave of pain.

'These images? They're real but I don't understand. Are these memories?' Kisame helping Itachi as he supported Itachi up. Then Itachi froze. Kisame stared really confused. What was going on?

The image that appeared was smiling at him with joy. It was a guy. He looked almost sixteen years old. He had onyx eyes. His hair was in a messy and really long hair that went down to his hips. He had on a blue collar shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and baggy black pants. Wearing black ninja sandals to complete the look.

 _'Not right now Otouto. I have a mission so I need to train.'_

 _'Please Nii-san? I won't bother you anymore if you don't wanna be bothered.'_

 _'No! No! Don't cry! I'll play with you Otouto! Just please don't cry. You don't look as cute when you cry.'_

 _'Really Nii-san?'_

 _'Of course. I'll always make time for you. Then when Sasuke's older I will play with him too. Then will all be happy brothers. That sounds good?'_

 _'Yeah! Um Nii-san?'_

 _'Yeah?'_

 _'Promise you'll never leave me!'_

 _'I promise. No matter what I'll always be here watching you grow up. That's what true brothers do right Itachi?'_ Itachi felt his blood flow fast as he started to remember these memories. He screamed in pain as he felt his brain begin to throb with so much memories coming back him. He watched as his vision got blurry. His hearing focusing .more on these memories.

He didn't notice figures surrounding him. He must have been screaming loud then.

"Kisame? What's going on?" Spoke the fuzzy looking leader. Kisame hesitated but told anyways.

"I don't know. That's what I was wondering."

"Look un!" He said pointing to Itachi as he felt something drip down his head. Realizing he must have hit his head he almost panicked if it wasn't for the fuzzy feeling coming back before everthing went into a blur. Then everything went black. That is before saying one last word.

"Kotomaru."

* * *

 _A young Itachi only eight years old has came home from the Academy. Happy to see his wonderful family and his two year old brother also his other brother Kotomaru. He was eight years older them him already twelve and was really excited. Kotomaru was already a Jounin. Many feared him because of his original ability._

 _The ability to use telekinesis. Or the ability to move things with one mind. Not only that but he was sure Kotomaru was hiding things from him and his family with his powers._

 _He just hope his Nii-san will tell him soon._

 _Little Itachi was determined to talk to his Nii-san again. For the past month his parents were keeping the two apart. Also their father was becoming more frustrated with something while his mother would look depressed. One time she saw her crying and mumbling about 'Fugaku why?'_

 _..._

 _Itachi paused for a second._

 _He felt it._

 _He heard it._

 _He saw it._

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing but the compound and cloudy sky. The place was completely in silence. He knew his family and close relatives were silent and never had to speak with words but instead their eyes. No something was wrong._

 _No one was here. Or at least an adult anywhere in sight._

 _Then silence. Where was everybody? Shouldn't there at least be children running about?. That's when he saw the preteen Shisui who not surprising fell out a random window. Grunting in pain. Shisui curse._

 _"Shisui!" Yelled the Uchiha as the guy jumped. He seemed a little afraid of him. He was scared of something._

 _"Itachi-nii! There you are! We have to hurry!" He said as he grabbed his hand and dashed down the main road of the Uchiha Mansion. Itachi who was confused decided to ask him._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"Well for the past month I've been wondering what was wrong with my parents. They were becoming very quiet lately. Then today I noticed that they all drugged up the children including little Sasuke today except for me. Since you know I don't eat my veggies. Also being a ninja I sensed the poison. So my parents kept me locked up in my room._

 _After that I heard them talking._

 _Mom was all like 'I can't believe Fugaku is actually going to do this.'_

 _Then dad was all like 'Yeah and to think he would do that to his own son!'_

 _Then mom was like ' yeah let's just get this over with. I hope Kotomaru could forgive us in the afterlife.' And I was thinking HOLY SHIT THEY'RE GONNA KILL KOTOMARU! WHERE ARE YOU ITACHI!? Then I fell out the window when I was freaking out and here we are." Itachi eyes widen as he ran with Shisui._

 _'Why? Why would they do something like that?' He thought to himself as they hear the sounds of people yelling. Then he heard a scream that sounded like Kotomaru. He stopped dead in his tracks and pulled Shisui to hide which he nodded._

 _He watched at he saw Kotomaru lay there bruised and spitting up blood that was everywhere. The clan members had weapons. He watched as he sees his mother held back tears. His father appeared walking through the Uchiha rows. Fugaku almost sneered at him as he watched his brother cry._

 _"W-why? T-tou-san?" He stared in shock as he watched his mother which she held four stakes. She nailed him down to his wrist and Ankles so he couldn't move. Mikoto nodded slowly as Fugaku went through hand seals Itachi and Shisui didn't recognize but they saw it in Kotomaru's eyes that he was afraid and scared. He tried to escape by shaking it off but it was no use as Mikoto pounded the stakes deeper into the poor boy's body._

 _Many Uchiha's had to turn away from the scene. Listening to Kotomaru's plea._

 _"No! No! Not that! Anything but that! Please! Let me go! I'm not a traitor! I'm your son!" Fugaku sneered._

 _"Your not my son! You're a traitor! Your crimes have ended here today Madara! Bringing shame to the Uchiha! We the Uchiha clan hearby sentence you to be forever Crucified in your prison! Mikoto if you would do the honor's." As Fugaku kept going into hand seals Mikoto went into her own._

 _"Fire release: Grand fireball technique!" As she blew a huge fireball at the boy who was engulfed by the flames. He screamed in pain as Fugaku winced at the screaming as he finished his technique._

 _"Secret ninja art: Sealing crucifixion!" Yelled the Uchiha as his hands hit the ground and a flash of light could be saw the screams begin to become hollow then finally the scream went silent as the stakes fell to the ground with writings on them. Then to the shock of the boys there was nothing to be seen. As if he wasn't there in the first place. There was no Kotomaru anymore._

 _Itachi felt tears come down as Shisui looked down sad but his eyes widen when he saw Fugaku and the others leave the area. Coming towards them. Shisui tried to pull Itachi. Though Itachi was still frozen at what he saw. Shisui hid into the ground but they all looked shock when they saw Itachi was there. Itachi was afraid of them now which made many Uchiha's including Mikoto ashamed. That is when he saw the red eye's of his father and everything went black._

* * *

Itachi wakes up to find all eyes were on him? He notice his head was fine now wrapped bandages. The first to speak was Pein as always wondering what was going on. After all he was the leader. He's supposed to know.

"What the hell were you screaming about Itachi?" Itachi stiffen as he rubbed his eyes. Itachi didn't want to answer. It was nothing important so why did he need to know? Is leader actually worried about him?

"..." He just bowed his head down a little afraid of even telling him. Sasuke doesn't even know who Kotomaru was but he knows he needs him. His father used a sealing technique so it could be possible to release him with another seal.

"?" Pein just sighed as he left the room while everyone else was a little too curious especially the blond bomber. Just wanting to get on his nerves today he spoke.

"Spill! We have a right to know un!" Itachi eyes nearly twiched as he stared at the others wanting help but sadly their curiosity took over them.

"Yeah. I believe so too. It's not everyday you find Uchiha Itachi freaking out so much as screaming and hitting your head over the wall. I mean you kicked and punched Kisame in his face before you blacked out."

Spoke Kakuzu as he was very curious as well. He could definitely sell some money from Shinobi. Also known as his little brother who would want to know Itachi's fear. Itachi blushed feeling embarrassed of doing something like that. He looked over to Kisame and saw he did have a big bruise on his face making him feel guiltier than he did before.

"..."

"Talk un!"

"As if he'd listen to you. An idiotic blond terrorist." Spoke Sasori who looked as plain as ever though if anyone saw they could've seen he raised an eyebrow. Which was alot for Sasori.

"Shut up Danna yeah!"

"You guys."

"Oh? Am I supposed to feel threatened by being said to shut up? Not to mention I know what I talk about when I speak of art. Which is eternal."

"No! It is a bang!"

"Shut the fuck up you damn artists! There are fucking people who are still fucking normal!"

"Tch. Speak for yourself Hidan. You go around killing people with a scythe like your Shinigami and have a swearing mouth that only talks about the god of Jashin! How are you to judge of being normal?"

"Guys."

"Shut the fuck up! You're supposed to be dead many years ago! Not to mention the five hearts you have! Walking like a dead zombie all the time!"

"Can we stop fighting!? I mean since when is anyone in the Akatsuki normal?! I mean I'm fucking blue and I'm part shark! A Jashin worshiper! A crazy old surgeon! A man that made him a human puppet! A terrorist guy that blows shit up and have mouths on his hands. Some crazy Origami bitch. Then some guy that wears a fucking orange mask and is very childish. Some Rinnegan wielder talking about the judgement of God. A plant man that eats humans. Lastly an Uchiha that killed his clan wanting his brother to kill him for some reason."

"GUY'S! FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"

"WHAT\BITCH?!"

"Itachi's gone."

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Konoha. Especially for Sasuke Uchiha. He was actually enjoying the silence for once. He can't worry about avenging his clan twenty four seven. That was just Unhealthy. Especially with someone as good looking as him.

If he is going to defeat him then he wanted to look his best doing it. He sure didn't like fangirls but he had to admit some of the girls are pretty cute. Especially Haruno. God! Did he actually mentioned she was cute. Though when his teammates keep him company he actually felt nice on the inside. When he comes home that is, there is never anyone there was waiting for him. Just memories that he once had a family.

He sighed as he combed his hand through his spikey hair. Sometimes he just wants to have that feeling again. The feeling of actually depending on another. To actually have one to admire to. To have someone tease him now and then. To know that that person will be there in the morning. To actually have that warmth from just saying his name. Then when it is time for him to sleep again. He would wonder what will happen the next day.

He wanted another brother.

Technically he does have Naruto. They have a lot in common. Being both orphans. Knowing what it feels like to be alone. To want to be seen as themself for different reason. Both have a goal they are destined to fulfil. He would agree with this but Naruto is more hyperactive and more like a younger and annoying brother that constantly bothers you no matter how many times you insult him and tell him you wanna throttle him until he is unconscious and throw him over the face of the earth!

God! Did he used to do that to Itachi? He could probably understand why he has marks under his eyes. No he definitely didn't want someone younger than him. He couldn't put up with someone young and annoying as Naruto even if he was young.

No he wanted an older brothe.

 _Just like Itachi when he was :-/_

NO! No one like that traitor! He's not his brother. They were just born from the same parents- (me: technically that means the same thing. Sasuke: shut up!)

No he wanted a brother that actually would love him. One even better than Itachi.

With that last thought. Sasuke eyes grew heavy by the second. Oh well back to brooding with his eyes closed. In other cases that mean sleeping.

In the shadow Sharingan eyes watched the young Uchiha sleep before falling down to the floor. Revealing the older Raven without his cloak. He was breathing hard trying not to gasp for a lot of air to wake up Sasuke. Afterall it's only been a few hours and running from Ame all the way to Konoha is not exactly that easy.

He smiled at his brother before poking his forehead and leaving to room as he looked through the compound. He noticed the house still looked the same only with dust everywhere.

His eyes went directly to his parents room which was locked. Ever since he was little it was always locked. He didn't know why but it was. Itachi just broke through the lock not even caring if anyone noticed in the morning as he looked through the room which was normal. A simple bed. That's basically it.

Nothing else really interesting about it. Itachi activated his Mangekyo as he sees seals all around a certain right corner of the room. It read.

'One with the right eyes shall seek the truth of Madara Uchiha.' His eyes narrowed as he looked through the wall to find it not even a wall at all. He put his hand right through it and to his shock he finds a door. He opens it to find somethings that made him smile.

A diary from Kotomaru. His old cloths and Madara's old Uniform with some old-fashioned Uchiha clothes. He almost had tears in his eyes when he saw a book. He looked through it was he read some of the pages.

 _Dear anyone who is reading this._

 _5/7_

 _My name is Kotomaru Uchiha. I'm twelve years old right now and this is the first time discovering my special abilities. I accidentally moved Tou-san's seat causing him to fall on the floor. Which confuses me._

 _Tou-san told me it was Telekinesis, the ability to move objects without moving any parts of your body what's so ever. I thought it was chakra but Kaa-san told me it was a gift. She told me to record these mysterious powers just in case one day someone else has it and can study into it._

 _9/12_

 _Dear anyone,_

 _Hello again today I can't talk right now. Itachi-nii is wanting to cuddle with me. Poor kid. Already experiencing war at such a young age. Good thing Uncle refused for me to even go near the battlefield. I don't know where I would be if I went._

 _Itachi is my little brother who is now four. He had a nightmare tonight so right now I'm cuddling with him. Little Itachi loves me and I love him. Anyway uncle Minato promised me tomorrow he would help me with my chakra control. So I have to make this quick so I can get some sleep._

 _Anyway this morning was crazy. When I first woke up I have been experimenting with these unusual powers. Guess what! I actually flew onto the ceiling! I was so scared I fell down creating a ruckus and a loud sound. Causing kaa-san and Tou-san to burst into the door. Of course I gave them a excuse._

 _That sucked, other than the scolding i had from mother, the day was so boring. Also my cousin Shisui keeps stalking me. Weird huh? Well talk later._

 _Dear anyone,_

 _It's been two weeks nothing happened yet. Though Itachi asked me something disturbing. He asked me to marry him! I have no idea whatever he meant by that! It was so unexpected that I choked on dango. Aw~! I can't say no to that face! He's so cute when he pouts. So I had to agree so he wouldn't cry. Itachi was so happy that he actually asked me put some something on. Of course I had to agree._

 _When I put it on I was so embarrassed that my face turned red. My brother with his cute little face stared and gasped._

 _"Brother you look pretty!" Which only made me blush harder. Before I could take it off Itachi had pulled me into the Tou-san's office and shouted._

 _"Doesn't he look pretty Tou-san?!" No flipping way! Now it was father's turn to blush._

 _"Hn." Today that has a lot of meaning to it. I nearly gaped at my father's nose. Which was dripping a lot of blood. My dad's a pervert._

 _So you're probably wondering what I'm wearing. Well~ I promise I will tell you! IF you do not have a nosebleed and ruin this peace of history-_

Itachi had to stop reading. He couldn't stay for long. Keeping it just in case. Itachi sealed it into a scroll he magically had in his hand. (Don't judge!) Itachi kept looking further hoping that the stakes were there. He hoped his parents didn't destroy it.

Sasuke really needed a brother and he did not run from Amegakure to Konohagakure in only six hours without stopping to catch a breath for his plan to be all for nothing!

To his happiness four stakes had been hidden behind Madara's old clothes. All were almost burnt to recognition. Itachi was about to lose hope when he saw the seal was in Orange for the Kanji for 'prison' on it.

It wasn't too late after all.

* * *

When Sasuke wakes up. He thought it would've been woken to the sun shining over him and wake up to a house a loneliness but instead he heard a scream.

Not just any scream but one of desperation and maybe even surprise. Sasuke had no idea how he could tell the difference between screams but for some reason he did.

Not only was it that but it sounded like it was in the compound. Almost close to his parents room.

Quickly Sasuke shot up and pull out his weapon set ready to attack if necessary. He quickly left out the door to find where that scream took place.

* * *

 **Msanime: So what did you think readers!? Please review! It took me two weeks to actually type this.**

 **Anyways~ let's do some voting!**

 **Just to let you know the votings you could choose for the yaoi harem are.**

 **Itachi**

 **Kakashi**

 **Iruka**

 **Genma**

 **Raidou**

 **Sasuke**

 **Naruto**

 **Gaara**

 **Kiba**

 **Neji**

 **Shikamaru**

 **Deidara**

 **Sasori**

 **Hidan**

 **Kakuzu**

 **Pein**

 **Utakata**

 **Madara**

 **Request**

 **Okay request is anyone that I haven't thought of from Naruto or someone else from a different anime\show\game\book\misc\etc. So keep that in mind if you thought of something. Look forward for my next chapter and vote!**


End file.
